the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Before the Meeting (Catt and Not-Allison)
Previous. Hyde without a Jekyll: *Allison had watched the entire shooting from a distance. She had never met Catt personally but was extremely worried by the looks she saw on Sozo's, Jasper's, and Mz. Hyde's faces. While she was happy that Catt was ok she wasn't quite sure what to make of Hela. The first time they had met Hela tried to shoot her until Jasper came in and rescued her. In their second meeting Rose's throat got sliced. While Rose ended up ok she had mixed feelings about Hela. She didn't like that Hela had hurt her friends but she did like that Hela had taken an interest in her work on fear. The girl sat quietly in the corner watching the members file in and taking their seats.* Catt Hatter: Who 're you? *Catt asked the girl with unmatching eyes. She hadn't seen her around before.* Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl stands up.* You must be Catt! I'm ...kind of new here. *She extends her hand for a handshake.* Catt Hatter: Indeed I a-m. Welcome to the Society, I wish we could h-ave met under h-appier circumstances. *Catt reached out to accept the handshake, but her hand was on the wrong side of Allison's by mistake. Her wandering eye was making her see double.* Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl flips her arm around and clasps Catt's hand with both of her's shaking it gently.* I do too. Sozo speaks highly of you and I was hoping we could all sit down for a cup of your famous tea. Catt Hatter: You've met him? *Catt asked curiously, he hadn't mentioned meeting anyone. He spoke highly of me? Th-at doesn't sound like him, did he have a fever or drink something from the storeroom?* Tea sounds nice. Wh-at's your f-ancey? Hyde without a Jekyll: I usually just drink whatever's around. Catt Hatter: So, um. Do you like fruity, sweet or earthy fl-avours? *This was the first time someone hadn't had an outright preference before.* Hyde without a Jekyll: Fruity? Sweet? Earthy?... *the girl thinks for a minute.* Well, this is what I have been drinking. *She pulls out a small bag containing a pile of tea leaves. At the look and smell of them they're just a mixture of a bunch of old random flavors. It would be hard to even call it tea since some of it seems to be grass and tree leaves.* Catt Hatter: Ah, a personal custom blend I see. *Catt thought for a moment, considering what would be similar or compliment the aroma of the girl's mixture.* Yes, I c-an work with this. Did you want to join me for a cup after this meeting is over? Hyde without a Jekyll: I would love to! *Now with a tea date set with the new lodger, Catt took her seat ready for the meeting to begin.* Next. Obtained From Much Ado About Hela Category:Main Plot Category:Meeting at the library Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories